My Life in the Naruto World
by Candace-Chan
Summary: What would happen if my friends and I were transported to the Naruto world? Chaos, pure chaos. many OC pairings.
1. Beginning, Shouting, and Itachi

**Me: Yes! I'm starting chapter one!**

**Alice: It better be good.**

**Me: How did you get here?**

**Alice: Like I'd tell.**

**Me: Get the hell out of here! Now Itachi do the disclaimer!**

**Itachi: Candace Inazuma-San does not one own Naruto or the movies listed.**

_**Candace's POV**_

"Hey Alex, what movie should we see?" I asked again. "What?" She screamed over her iPod. "She said what movie should we see?" Emma yelled. "Ohhhh, let's see Repo Men." "Nahh, let's see Alice in Wonderland." Alice and Emma said. "How about we see Hot Tube Time Machine?" I said trying to finish the conversation.

"Sure." They all said. We also decided to pick up our other friends Madison, Sarah, Erica, and Nina. While driving to the movie theater a man hole flew up in the air.

_**Alice's POV**_

"What was that?" Maddi shouted in my ear. Jeez, she is such a pussy. **(Maddi: hey I am not a pussy. Me: don't yell at me; yell at Alice she told me to. Also how did you get in here? Maddi: I do not know.)**

We decided to investigate. As soon as we walked to it we got sucked into the man hole.

When we woke up we were in a water current, but somehow we could breathe. We were getting pulled into one pipe-like thing while Candy was getting pulled into another. Before we could act she disappeared. When I looked again we were about to run into a wall. Out of nowhere a portal appeared and we were sucked into it. Soon I became unconscious.

_**Madison's POV**_

When we got sucked into that purple swirling-thingy we all passed out. When I woke up I was falling from the sky. "Fuck you purple swirling-thingy!"

_**Alex's POV**_

When we were getting sucked into the purple portal one thing came to mind, I am going to miss softball practice. It looked like everyone became unconscious. As woke up I heard somebody say, "Shush! She's waking up." When I woke up I found Kisame, wait Kisame isn't real, but this one looked real. I then pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. I wasn't dreaming this was 100% real. I let out a small squeal and hugged Kisame. I looked at him and he was getting an erection from me hugging him. Then I looked and saw Itachi Uchiha. If you knew my I was a major Itachi fangirl. Itachi then said, "Come on your coming with us." I let out a squeal and hopped on his back. He looked at me weirdly then started walking.

**Me: Yes I'm finished with chapter 1!**

**Alice: It was pretty good.**

**Me: How did you get in here again?**

**Alice: The rabbit hole.**

**Me… So review. Also I'll put people's OCs in if the give me a description of them. **


	2. Singing, Still Shouting, and Nicknames

**Me: Yay! This is going to be my favorite chapter.**

**Alice: Why?**

**Me: You're going to sing.**

**Alice: What!**

**Cynthia: My sister doesn't own Naruto or the song sung.**

**Alex, Alice, Erica, Sarah, Madison, Nina, and Emma: Or us.**

_**Alice's POV**_

When I became conscious I had the strangest urge. I wanted to sing. So I started to sing Alice by Avril lavigne.

Trippin out  
Spinning around  
I'm underground  
I fell down  
Yeah I fell down  
I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh  
I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry  
I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet, on the ground  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end  
I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, I won't cry  
I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me  
I, and I won't cry

As I finished the song I hit the ground. When I got up I checked to see if anything got broke. I also saw that I was all by myself. Looked to see I was on a cliff ready to break. I got up and it broke. I thought I was going to die till someone grabbed my hand. I looked to see how it was. It was Naruto Uzumaki. I faked that I was unconscious so he would carry me. He carried me all the way to the hospital.

_**Madison's POV**_

"Now where were we oh yeah,**fuck you purple swirling-thingy!!"** I shouted loudly, really loudly.

_**Erica's POV**_

"What was that? I swear it was my friend Maddi." I said to my new friend Shikamaru Nara, "Let's go find her." "Found her." Shika said pointing at the sky. That's my nickname for him. I just love giving people nicknames, like one time I nicknamed a person with a really long nose with the end curved, dickface. Getting back on track I said, "Now let's go get her." Then he had the nerve to say, "Your a bother telling my to do things." I then kicked him in the balls.

_**Candace's POV**_

"Thanks Cousin Zeus for transporting me here." I shouted over the noise coming from the portal. "Anytime Candace." He said before the portal disappeared. I just discovered something awesome about me, but I'd rather not talk about. I was on my way to Konoha to become a leaf ninja. On my way there I ran into Shikamaru. Guess who he was with, Madison and Erica. "Madison, Erica!" I shouted as I went to hug them. "Great, another bother." Shikamaru said. Then we all took turns beating him up.

**Me: Yay to chappys done in one day.**

**Nina, Emma, and Sarah: When will you put us in?**

**Me: Next chapter. Also send in your OCs.**

**Alex: Review or your parents will spank you**

**Everyone: Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. More Singing, Innys, and New Members

**Me: Guess what?**

**Nina: What?**

**Me: You, Emma, Sarah, and Alex are joining the Akatsuki!**

**Nina: *Squeals, then faints***

**Me:*Sighs* Alice please do the disclaimer and go get some me smelling salt.**

**Alice: Okay. Candy doesn't own Naruto or Just Dance by Lady Gaga.**

'_Thoughts'_

'_Inner voice'_

_**Nina's POV**_

"Hello, anyone?" I said. I was in a scary forest, it was raining, and I pissed my pants.

I decided to hide in a cave till it stopped raining. I decided to explore the cave. At the end of it was a door. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't. I then lay on the ground crying till I heard footsteps. I hid behind a rock and you will not believe who it was, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame with Alex, Sarah, and Emma.

"I'll save you guys!!" I said while throwing a random kunai I found. It Hidan in the chest. "That hurt bitch!" Hidan said. I threw a really big shuriken at his head. "Fuck you!!!!!" He yelled as his head went flying.

_**Sarah's POV**_

What just happened? Did Nina cut Hidi's head off? I don't know because I was thinking of purple flying ponies humping each other.

_**Emma's POV**_

'_I'm bored!__ Sing.__ Who are you?__ I'm your inner voice or inny for short. __Neat!_

A Red wine  
Konvict  
GaGa  
ohohoh eh

I've had a little bit too much (much oh ohoo)  
All of the people start to rush (Start to rush by)  
How does he twist that dance, Can't find my drink oh man  
Where are my keys, I lost my phone (phone ohoo)

What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby  
But I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright

******  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
Da-doo-du-um-m  
Just dance, spin that record babe  
Da-doo-du-um-m  
Just dance, gonna be okay  
J,J,Just Dance, dance, dance  
Ju-ju-ju-just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth (shut it right up)  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? (Inside out right)  
Control your poison babe, Roses with thorns they say  
and we're all gettin' hosed tonight

what's going in on the floor?  
I love this record baby  
But I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, alright

******  
Just dance...

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalogue  
Cant believe my eyes so many women without a flaw  
And I aint gonn' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like the car  
I'mma hit it, I'mma hit it and flex until the 'til done until tomorr' yeah

Show me I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you twirling up them hips round and round  
Theres no reason, I know why you cant leave here with me  
In the meantime stand, let me watch you break it down

******  
Just dance...

Im psychotic sync hypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
Im psychotic sync hypnotic  
I got my brand electronic  
Im psychotic sync hypnotic  
I got my blue burners and phonic  
Im psychotic sync hypnotic  
I got my brand electronic

Go, use your muscle comin' out work it hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Go slow, drive it, clean it  
Like so clean its been molesto  
I got it, and your popped coll'

******  
Just dance...__

After that everyone was staring at me. "Ahhhh what just happened?" "Nina is going to join the Akatsuki with us." Alex said.

_**Alex's POV**_

I think out of my friends here I think I'm the only one that has sanity. Nina is trying to kill Hidan, Emma is singing, and Sarah is most likely thinking of humping ponies. "So are you going to take us into your base?" I asked. "In a minute I want to see the rest of this." Kakuzu said munching on some popcorn. "Ahhhh where did you get that?" Itachi inquired. "I do not know." Kakuzu explained.

_**Erica's POV **_

Yay I'm in training to be a ninja. I wonder who my teacher is. Is it a boy or girl? I hope it is a hot guy. Wait I see three people ……..

**Me: Yes I got a review! I'd like to thank Inner Jashinist for being my first reviewer. **

**Also ****AKATSUKICHIBIS789****'s OC sco23's OCs will appear next chapter**

**Everyone: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Nina: Or people with spit on you.**


	4. Tickling, Falling, and OCs

**Me: This chapter will feature ****AKATSUKICHIBIS789****'s OC and sco23's OCs. Also every once in a while I'll put a song in a chappy. **

**AKATSUKICHIBIS789****: Yes!**

**Me:****AKATSUKICHIBIS789****'s Yuuki will do the disclaimer.**

**Yuuki: CIS does not own Naruto, me, sco23's OCs or Alice in Wonderland. **

_**Erica's POV**_

My teachers Sora Matsuki and Mai Kamaya are great, but Daisuke Yagani must want to die trying to tickle me. Everyone who knows me knows I hate, I mean hate getting tickled. Most likely by the end of the day he'll be armless.

_**Yuuki's POV**_

The strangest thing happened, on my way to the movie theater to see Alice in Wonderland in IMAX 3D a man hole lid shot up in the air. The next thing I know I'm getting sucked into the man hole.

"Fuck you man hole! Fuck you!!!" then I went unconscious. When I woke up four people were staring at me.

_**Sora's POV **_

I was training that girl Erica who was trying to kill Daisuke. I know I like him, but this was too funny. Out of nowhere a girl fell from the sky. We went to see if she was alright. Then she woke up. She had a broken leg.

_**Mai POV**_

When sky girl woke up she said, "What are you looking at?" In a bitchy tone. She tried to get up but fell down. Then Daisuke said, "We should take her to the Leaf Village Hospital."

"No we shouldn't." I said, "We don't know if she is good or bad." Daisuke didn't listen and started to carry her to the hospital.

**Me: Yay! I looked and saw that I have three reviews! Also I know this chappy is short. I forgot to tell you that this is around the beginning of shippuden maybe a month or two earlier.**

**Emma: Review or cats with scratch you. **


	5. Rooms, Karaoke, and Tobi

**Me: The next three chappy's will be about the Akatsuki.**

**Nina: Yes three chappy's all about us!**

**Deidara: Candace I. does not own Naruto or the songs sung un.**

_**Alex's POV**_

Right now we're getting a tour of the Akatsuki base. I'm surprised at how nice it was. I thought it would be a cave full of slaughtered people. It looks like a regular house except twenty times bigger.

Tobi's room look like a five year old's room. It had a bunk bed full of teddy bears, a little orange table with matching chairs, green carpet, and blue walls with rainbows and clouds. Isn't Tobi like 18, he's such a faggot. **(Tobi: Hey Tobi is not a faggot! Me: Yell at Alex she told me to write it. Tobi: Okay Candy-Chan.) **

_**Nina's POV **_

Leader-Sama decided that till our rooms are ready Alex and I are going to sleep in Konan's room. Sarah and Emma are sleeping in Tobi's room while he sleeps in Deidara's room. While watching TV in the living room I spotted a karaoke machine. So I started it up.

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?)  
got my glasses- I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Tryna get a little bit tipsy

[CHORUS]  
Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about - errbody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin' til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh Oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh- ooh- oh oh oh  
Oh- ooh- oh oh oh oh

(DJ,) you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yea, you got me

(DJ,) you build me up  
You break me down [adlibs]  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up (Oh oh oh)  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

the party don't start until I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No- Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh  
Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop

No Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh  
Oh Ooh oh oh oh oh

After that everyone was applauding.

_**Sarah's POV**_

"Now let's see if I can do better." I said.

Cherry cherry  
boom boom  
GaGa

Boy, we've had a real' good time  
And I wish you the best on your way  
Eh eh  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I never thought we'd fall out of place  
Eh eh, hey ey

I have something that I love long  
But my friends keeping telling me that something's wrong  
Then I met someone

And babe, there's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
I wish you'd never looked at me that way  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh

Not that I don't care about you  
Just that things got so complicated  
Eh eh  
I met somebody cute and finally got each other  
And that's funny  
Eh eh, hey ey

I have something that I love long  
But my friends keeping telling me that something's wrong  
Then I met someone

And babe, there's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
I wish you'd never looked at me that way  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh

(Eh eh, eh eh, eh eh...)

I have something that I love long  
But my friends keeping telling me that something's wrong  
Then I met someone

And babe, there's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
I wish you'd never looked at me that way  
Eh eh, eh eh

There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh  
I wish you'd never looked at me that way  
Eh eh, eh eh  
There's nothing else I can say  
Eh eh, eh eh

(Cherry cherry, boom boom)

Eh eh, hey ey  
Oh yeah

All I can say is eh eh

Now everyone clapped and stomped their feet clearly I won.

**Me: this one I know is way longer. Sent in your OCs. Please don't send me a giant description. Just send me their age, rank, name, hair, outfit, and up to 5 personality traits. Example:**

**Name: Aaron**

**Age: 17**

**Ninja rank: Jonin * this does not have to be done if you want them to be from our world***

**Hair: Spiky and brown**

**Outfit: Kakashi's outfit except no mask and headband covering left eye.**

**Personality: Hard-headed, kind, Humorous, strong-willed, and stubborn.**

**Me: Review or clowns will come to your house and poke you.**


	6. Barbies, Flashbacks, and Chakra

**Me: Guess what this chappy is about.**

**Kakuzu: Money.**

**Me: No, Konan having a slumber party with Nina and Alex.**

**Konan: Yes! I haven't had a sleepover since I was 20.**

**Me: How old are you now?**

**Konan: 20.**

**Kakuzu: … CIS does not own Naruto or girls just want to have Fun by Cyndi Lauper.**

_**Konan's POV**_

Yes!!!!!!!!! Finally there are female members besides me. Now I have people to play fashion show and Barbie with. If you think that's weird, well screw you!

I never had a childhood because my parents died when I was 9 years old, Jiraiya raised me with two boys, and now I am in the Akatsuki with all guys. So if I want to play games 6 year olds play, I will. So suck on that bitch!

_**Hidan's POV**_

What the fuck!!!!!!!! Why would Leader-Sama like four damn bitchs into the Akatsuki?! He must have a fucked up mind to let them in!

_**Itachi's POV**_

This will be hard for the Kisame not being able to rape, and then kill those girls.

**/Flashback Time/**

"Hey guys, this is Dorina." Kisame said while pointing to the half naked slut smoking. "If you us we will in my bedroom having sex."

**Two and a half hours later**

"Let go of me!" Dorina screamed.

**Twelve minutes later**

Kisame was carrying a headless Dorina in one hand while carrying her head in the other.

**/Flashback Time Over/**

_**Pein's POV**_

Those girls' chakra levels are gigantic! Each one has the same level as Kisame. The only bad thing is they are from a different dimension. I plan on teaching them so they can help find those chakra spikes.

**Me: Hey people I decided to end this chappy early to explain a few things. First, I'm going to use the Pokemon elemental chart instead of the Naruto one because there is a larger selection. Also about that there is not going to be rock style or bug style because I don't like the bug type and rock type is to close to ground type. Lastly chakra spikes are where people with gigantic chakra levels like jinchuriki or us are at. It is difficult to track them.**

**Itachi: Review or I'll us my sharingan. **


	7. Hospitals, Glomping, and Aspirin

**Me: Remember Chappy four's Yuuki? She's returning to join the Akatsuki.**

**Yuuki: Yay I can now glomp 'Tachi.**

**Alex: No you are not!**

**Daisuke: Cat fight!!**

**Mai: *sighs* CIS does not own us, Yuuki, or Naruto.**

**_Yuuki's POV_**

Finally they let me leave that hell hole they call a hospital. They injected piss into my vagina! After walking for an hour I ran into Itachi Uchiha. "Itachi-Kun!!!!!" I said while glomping him at 120 miles per hour.

**_Itachi's POV_**

"Kisame, Sarah help!!!!" I screamed. When they saw my predicament they broke out laughing. "This isn't funny!" I exclaimed. "Your right, it's hilarious!!!!!!!!!!!" Kisame said. "I've got to a picture of this." Sarah said while taking a picture with her camera.

**_Kisame's POV_**

"Guys it looks like we found one of the chakra spikers." I said. Itachi threw her off of him. Instantly Sarah tied her up. I then grabbed her, slung over my shoulder and carried her all the way to the base.

**_Alex's POV _**

After catching that chakra spiker, I think her name was Yuuki; Leader-Sama assigned us to teams. "Yes!! I'm assigned to Itachi's team." I said while doing my happy dance. I looked to see Itachi's reaction. He looked like he was okay with it, he also looked a little happy. But Yuuki wasn't.

**_Yuuki's POV _**

"This isn't fair!!!" I shouted, "I love 'Tachi, yet Alex is apart of his team! Give a damn answer now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**_Pein's POV_**

This is gonna be hard. How am I going to get out of this? "Yuuki the reason you aren't on Itachi's is….is … your personalities don't match up. You see you're loud while Itachi is quiet and Alex is also quiet. Another example is Sarah being on Tobi's team. The reason is because both most likely have ADHD.

Is that a good enough reason for you?"

"I guess." She said. "Good now it's training time." I said.

**12:30pm**

"Okay we will see what your element is. Each of you take one slip of paper and try to send all of chakra to your and wait and what happens." I explained.

**/Their elements/**

Nina: Lightning

Emma: Grass

Sarah: Steel

Alex: Fire

"Good, good. That all the training for today girls." I said. "That's it. That sucks dick." I heard Nina say while leaving the training grounds. I walked into my office and Konan was in there.

"Konan can you get me a bottle of aspirin." I commanded. "Should I get the small one or the large one?" She inquired. "Get me the economy one." I said rubbing my temples. "It's that bad?" "Yes." "Okay"

**_Konan's POV_**

Nagato seemed really upset and I knew what would cheer him up. I went to the fridge and grabbed the cherries and whipped cream. Then I went to my room. I put on my sexiest outfit. After that I put on my sex enhancing perfume. I grabbed the economy sized aspirin bottle.

"Pein close your eyes." I said. "Why?" he asked. "Just close them!" "Okay, okay." Then I walked in when he opened his eyes his mouth dropped.

** Me: Yes four chappys down in one day. Also I had this idea. I'm going to have a writing contest. Two rules**

**No adult content.****Give me a small summary.**

**Sora: Review or you'll get bad grades in school.**


	8. Ghosts, Checklists, and Hair

**Me: I've decided to make this another all Akatsuki chappy.**

**Nina: Yes!!!!**

**Madison: When am I going to appear again?**

**Me: Next chappy.**

**Tobi: Candy-Chan doe not own Naruto or Yuuki.**

"**Black Zetsu" **

"_White Zetsu" _

_**Yuuki's POV**_

I am so pissed!! First, Leader-Sama doesn't put me with 'Tachi. Then he put me on the Zombie Brothers' team. "This is so fucking unfair!" I said. "Shut up bitch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hidan shouted.

"Shut up grandpa or else!" I said. "Or what, you'll glomp me to death." He said mockingly. "No, I'll do this." I said while shooting small ghosts out of my hands.

_**Hidan's POV**_

"Kakuzu!!!!!!!!!!!! Help me get these fucking things off of me! Those little dicks are pulling out my beautiful hair!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_**Kakuzu's POV**_

"This is so fucking hilarious! I like you Yuuki." I said. She then started to blush. "Kakuzu, I like you too, but I don't like you that way." "I meant like a friend." I said slightly annoyed "Ohhh." She said.

_**Emma's POV**_

Yay I'm on Deidara's team! Now I can hug him, kiss him, and help him argue with Sasori.

The only bad thing is Tobi and Sarah are on our team. I know Sasori what be okay if me and Deidara got some alone time with each other, but Sarah and Tobi would fallow us secretly.

_**Zetsu's POV**_

Leader-Sama sent me to see how the teams are working. Leader also gave me a checklist. It__says teamwork and team attitude. He also gave me another checklist to rank people individually. It says attitude, skill, and easy to work with.

Now let's check up on Hidan, Kakuzu, and Yuuki. Right now they were looking for a bounty. When I found them they were battling someone. _"You should put a check by the teamwork square. _**Okay, okay don't piss yourself." **

After that we finished the damn thing we gave it to Leader-Sama.

_**Nina's POV**_

I'm so happy that I'm on Leader-Sama and Konan's team. That makes me the superior to Alex and Emma. Every time we did something that involves teams, they were the leaders.

**Me: Sorry this was late. I'm only posting on days I don't have school.**

**Alice: I am going to appear next chappy right?!**

**Me: I'm going to write a story about Voldo from Soul Calibur's face. **

**Alice: Review or the Cheshire cat will steal your hats. **


End file.
